


I would comfort you

by Unicorn_farm (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters from Orlais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Unicorn_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone at the ball was a sexual predator. Poor Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would comfort you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kauri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters from Orlais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689081) by [Kauri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri/pseuds/Kauri). 



> Short, I know, but it's just a little letter!

My dear Commander,

  
I watched you at the ball. I could see in your handsome visage, laid bare to the world, unmasked for all to see, the tension of your fear. I watched your shoulders grew stiff as lords and ladies took liberties upon your person, their grasping hands encroaching upon areas that should not be touched without invitation. They knew, as you knew, that to cause a fuss would lay the reputation of the Inquisition at risk amongst the courtiers on a night where so much was at stake.

I longed to whisk you away from all those glittering monsters, with their sly digits caressing your body, their words playing at the Game even as their hands played with your tenderest parts. To hide you from their greedy eyes and greedier hands.

I would encircle you with my body, lay your head upon my bosom, and wrap my arms around you in the tenderest of embraces. Sing to you sweet songs of comfort as I softly stroked your fair locks away from your beautiful, bare face. I would keep you safe from the trespass of their lusts.

But alas. I, too, am but a player in this Game, and could do naught but watch as you suffered.

With longing, I send to you my regrets. Vous êtes toujours dans mon cœur, mon chere.

La dame mystérieuse.


End file.
